The use of spaced apart concrete or other slab material used in the floors for housing animals is well known. In St. John, U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,802 opposing precast openings a spaced apart relationship for a number of parallel bars which are supported above a drainage pit. In Krevit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,279 a pre-cast slat is provided with bearing surfaces, flanges for engaging foundation members and adjacent slats for supporting and maintaining the slats in position. In Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 28,834 a lightweight floor uses a plurality of channel members fastened together by associated clips which engage the channel members at their ends. In Lehe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,319 a slatted flooring system uses a plurality of U-shaped main channels interconnected in spaced parallel relationship by U-shaped connectors which engage similarly shaped outer channels at the upper outer corners of each channel. In Bowser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,593 a floor structure having a plurality of downwardly open U-shaped channel members arranged in a parallel spaced apart relationship by a plurality of spacer members and retainer members secured to the spacer members.